


A Choice

by ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent/pseuds/ficsbyaprocrastinatingstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Hiro to make a choice, but is there really one to make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

It was time to choose. Hiro looked at the two objects before him, how innocuous they seemed. A letter and a robot.

The letter was, of course, the acceptance letter to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, the letter a replica of the one his brother received all those years ago. Hiro could still remember vividly Tadashi’s excitement of having been accepted despite being very young at the time. At the time it seemed to Hiro like a big fuss over nothing. Of course Tadashi got into the Institute, why wouldn’t he? He was a brilliant student, and a wonderful person, there was no conceivable reason, in young Hiro’s mind, of why Tadashi would not have been accepted. Of course now Hiro understands just how difficult it must have been for Tadashi to apply and be accepted, and why he was so excited. Not only was the intellectual competition fierce, but there was always the financial side of things too. The café had not always been running so well, and now all the times Tadashi came home well after midnight made sense. He had probably been working part time jobs while studying to help Aunt Cass through at the beginning. Hiro’s bot fighting had started around then too, his own little contribution to the family financial situation, not that anyone knew at the time. It had taken one too many narrow escapes before Hiro had admitted to Tadashi his reason for bot-fighting. Tadashi had just sighed and had him promise to at least tell him in the future so he could give him a ride and watch out for him.

But, going to the Institute had allowed Tadashi to develop Baymax.

Hiro looked over his shoulder at the giant marshmallow like figure quietly recharging behind him.

His brother’s dream. And it had come true.

Hiro knew Tadashi would have wanted him to continue on. To attend the Institute and do great things. He had always believed in Hiro, even when Hiro hadn’t believed in himself. But that was Tadashi, he saw the best in everyone, especially in his little brother.

Hiro’s eyes drifted across the desk to his fighter bot, Megabot. Up until his microbots, Megabot had been his greatest invention.  
He remembered bouncing off ideas off Tadashi for days, and ignoring all of Tadashi’s suspicious glances about what he was up to with all that information. When he had finally completed it, and gave Tadashi a demonstration, Tadashi had been proud, if a bit skeptical about whether he should be.  
“You could do so much good in this world Hiro. You have amazing ideas, if you only put them into more practical applications.”  
Hiro had pouted at the time and argued that bot fighting was a perfectly practical application of his skills, it was helping out the family finances. Tadashi just gave him an exasperated look and left it alone.

Megabot had been brilliant, he had never lost Hiro a fight, at least not in the rink. Outside of the rink he was a little less helpful, and Hiro was always grateful Tadashi was around to give him a hand, as much as he argued he could have handled anything.  
Hiro would never admit it, but he loved the adrenaline of riding with Tadashi on his moped as they sped up and down the narrow backways of San Fransokyo. Tadashi might have disapproved of his bot fighting but, Hiro could tell despite his objections to the contrary, he loved the excitement of the chase as much as Hiro did. Hiro missed it, missed Tadashi. Intensely.

The letter was the future, towards a life Tadashi would have wanted for him.  
The bot was the past, towards a life Tadashi had tried so hard to drag him out of.  
But, Tadashi would have wanted him to be happy. And he couldn’t be happy without Tadashi, even if it was only a memory.

When the time came to choose, it really was very easy. For Hiro it came down to Tadashi or no Tadashi, and there really wasn’t a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted from this post: http://untranslatablerecreation.tumblr.com/post/117101266446/okay-look-at-this-scene-look-at-it-hiro


End file.
